The etching of metals is carried out in a large number of industrial processes, both for the cleaning of metal surfaces, and in order to provide a desired pattern on a metal surface. An example of the application of the latter technique is in the production of so-called "printed circuits" in which a layer of copper on an insulating substrate is etched away in predetermined areas, in order to provide a desired pattern of conducting links on the surface of the insulating substrate.